Rookwish
'Rookwish' '''Rookwish '''is a lithe, young white she-cat with red spots and a scar on her paw, with glowing amber eyes. History Rookkit is born to Fernswipe and Sunfang. Unfortuanetly, she never got to meet her father, as he was killed by drowning. Rookkit's mother, Fernswipe, tells her about it. Soon after Rookkit gets nightmares from it and Fernswipe never tells her about Sunfang's death again. Rookkit is preparing for her apprentice ceremony when Needleleaf comes into the camp, carrying Birchkit in her jaws. The medicine cat, Squirrelnose, rushes over and gives some herbs to him. The following day, Rookkit goes to the medicine den to check on Birchkit, where she finds Fernswipe weeping over a motionless Birchkit. Rookkit rushes over and asks Squirrelnose what happened. Squirrelnose responded that Birchkit died of deathberry poison. Rookkit is surprised and curls up to Fernswipe, who takes Rookkit by the jaws and carries her to the nursery. The next day, Ryestar, the leader, gives Rookkit her apprentice name, Rookpaw. She is received Leafstrike as a mentor. After the ceremony, Leafstrike and Rookpaw go out of the camp to practice her hunting skills. Afterwards, Rookpaw spots Shyleg, Needleleaf, and Violetbee having an argument with three GrassClan warriors (and an apprentice), Clawsky, Bramblepool, Thrushmouse, and Copperpaw. Rookpaw sees that GrassClan starts a fight and she alerts Leafstrike. They both go over and help. Rookpaw begins to fight Copperpaw, and sends her yowling off. Soon, GrassClan is driven off and Rookpaw, Shyleg, Needleleaf, Violetbee, and Leafstrike goes back to camp to report to Ryestar. Afterwards, Leafstrike compliments Rookpaw's fighting skills. Rookpaw is also chosen to go to the Gathering the next night. At age 12 moons Rookpaw is given the warrior name, Rookwish. Soon after her warrior name, she notices that one of her close friends Talonsky is acting strange. Rookwish questions her but Talonsky refuses to tell her what's wrong and says she worries too much. Rookwish also sees that warriors have mysteriously died with no explainations. Violetbee, Skyleg, Poppyjaw, Hawkspring, and Hazeleyes are among the warriors who died. Rookwish sees Talonsky sneaking up on Leafstrike in the dark, her claws unsheathed. Rookwish knocks Talonsky off her paws and raked her claws on Talonsky's shoulders. In the commotion, the Clan sees this and asks Rookwish what's going on. Rookwish tells them, and when Ryestar asks her, Talonsky confesses that she killed the mysterious deaths and attempted to kill Leafstrike. Ryestar banishes Talonsky from the Clan, but the mysterious deaths have not stopped. Rookwish believes that Talonsky is somewhere in CloudClan territory, and killing off warriors as they go out of the camp. But each time Rookwish tells Ryestar about the deaths, he doesn't believe her. Rookwish believes it's because Talonsky was his daughter. Rookwish believes that she could never convince Ryestar. She leaves the Clan in sadness and joins FeatherClan. Though it took a while to be accepted into the Clan, Rookwish was finally appreciated in the Clan. She starts to have feelings for Oakstorm, a tabby tom around her age. One day, she confesses her feelings to him, and he says he felt the same way, and they become mates. Rookwish had four kits: Gingerkit, Creamkit, Frostkit, and Echokit. Category:Warrior Category:She-Cat